Fifty Moments Between Threat and Rebirth
by BrokenChosenofEva
Summary: Fifty memories recalled, fifty thoughts shared, fifty glimpses into their lives. Asuka and Touji fought and lived side-by-side through the Angel War and beyond. Pimarily set in the "Angel" and "Not What You Bargained For" AUs, with the occassional "Immortal" AU mixed in.
1. Threatening Semantics

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**  
><strong>Fifty Moments Between Threat and Rebirth<strong>  
><strong>By BrokenChosenofEva<strong>

**0**  
><strong>0<strong>

Title: Threatening Semantics  
>Prompt: set 50-b  prompts 001-010  
>Word Count: 900+<br>Rating: T  
>Summary: Fifty memories recalled, fifty thoughts shared, fifty glimpses into their lives. Asuka and Touji fought and lived side-by-side through the Angel War and beyond. Primarily set in the "Angel" and "Not What You Bargained For" AUs, with the occasional "Immortal" AU mixed in.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion

Notes: Here is some more Asuka and Touji, I hope you all like these as much as my others.

Part 2 of the "One Hundred Moments" Asuka and Touji series.

0  
>1<br>2  
>3<p>

001. Threat  
>Asuka stood before Gendo, Section-2 guards on either side of her as if they could actually stop her should she try to hurt the Commander, and weathered his cold gaze without flinching, the older man's presence no longer intimidating, and gave him a single warning before he could speak, "You know who and what I am, Rokubungi, but seem to have overlooked what that means," here she shot scathing glances at her <em>escorts<em>, "if you plan to hurt my husband or friends, I will hunt you down and kill you without a second thought."

002. Empire  
>Touji looked out from his Chair in Central Dogma, watching the Main Screen display a map of the world and the thousands of points where NERV bases were located, wondering if Kensuke would be proud of the empire he'd built upon what his two friends had left as they wandered the stars, and knowing that thought and his wife's constant presence were what kept him from stepping over the line from leader to dictator.<p>

003. Falter  
>He saw her falter, saw the misstep and the MP-EVA moving to take advantage of it, and reaching into himself to that point of light he grabbed hold and <em>pushed<em>, taking hold of his connection to Unit-Three as he sat in the entryplug, pouring its power through his link to Asuka and bolstering her AT-Field as it absorbed the impact of the MP-EVA's blade.

004. Compliment  
>Asuka fought a losing battle to contain her giggles as she watched Touji attempt to compliment her evening dress for the dinner date they were going on, stopping only when he realized she found something amusing and started to look insulted on top of being embarrassed, and thanked him for it before entwining her arm through his and following him out of the door and down the hall.<p>

005. Glass  
>Her mask of arrogance and superiority had always seemed harder than iron, no matter the situation, until the day she thought she'd lost Touji, and then it shattered like glass into a million, tiny, irrecoverable shards as her world fell apart around her.<p>

006. Honour  
>Even drunk after the Halloween party at Kensuke's Touji was very careful about his hands and where they wandered as Asuka helped him into the apartment and to his bed in their shared room, and Asuka was glad that Misato had agreed to baby-sit her two charges for the night; she did not want to explain Touji's inebriation to their "adopted" children, and when he woke the next morning she assured him before he could start speaking that her honour was intact.<p>

007. Work  
>Asuka enjoyed what she did, the hours she kept, and being able to go home in time to start dinner while Touji helped or she waited for him to return from after-school practice with the team he coached, her position as head of Tech-Division-1 not nearly as stressful or full of all-nighters as it had been for Ritsuko during the Angel Wars.<p>

008. Jealous  
>As she sat and watched Touji explain to Hikari what and who he was, and how Asuka herself fit into it all, the German redhead relaxed and wait until he called her over; having long out grown any jealousy in their relationship she didn't worry about any feelings that might be present between the two old friends.<p>

009. Strings  
>Asuka fought a giggle as she watched Touji wince at the sound of their eight-year-old practicing her violin in her room, fondly recalling how horrid she had sounded starting out on the same instrument, before finally standing to go check on Mana and give her a few pointers that had helped her years ago.<p>

010. Semantics  
>Not being human isn't that same as not acting human, after all Asuka, Rei, and Kaworu were all Angels and all of them acted human for the most part -Asuka the most and Rei the least, though through no fault of her own-, and was something all three, along with their friends, had struggled with as they were forced to accept just who and what they were through the end of the Angel Wars in comparison to their unique upbringings and points-of-view, Touji standing as a rock in their lives that they could lean on.<p>

3  
>2<br>1  
>0<p>

A/N: In 006. "Honour" I mention adopted children. If you've read "Angel" or "I'm Needed: Redux" then you know they are the ten-year-old Shinji and Rei, whom Asuka is the guardian of during the Angel Wars.

Prompt 010. "Semantics" was the hardest one to write, mainly in conveying the meaning of the prompt without essentially giving a definition. I hope it turned out well.

And hey! a first glimpse of earlier in Asuka and Touji's relationship with Touji picking up Asuka for a date night during the Angel Wars.

A quick note: the Angel Wars is the year or so that the characters spent as Pilots for NERV against monstrous entities called "Angels", simply my name for the events of the series.


	2. Innocence Now

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**  
><strong>Fifty Moments Between Threat and Rebirth<strong>  
><strong>By BrokenChosenofEva<strong>

**0**  
><strong>0<strong>

Title: Innocence Now  
>Prompt: set 50-b  prompts 011-020  
>Word Count: 1k+<br>Rating: T  
>Summary: Fifty memories recalled, fifty thoughts shared, fifty glimpses into their lives. Asuka and Touji fought and lived side-by-side through the Angel War and beyond. Pimarily set in the "Angel" and "Not What You Bargained For" AUs, with the occasional "Immortal" AU mixed in.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion

Notes: Here is some more Asuka and Touji, I hope you all like these as much as my others.

Part 2 of the "One Hundred Moments" Asuka and Touji series.

0  
>1<br>2  
>3<p>

011. Innocence  
>Asuka couldn't recall when exactly she lost her innocence, maybe when she walked in on her mother hanging from the ceiling of her hospital room -<em>mama! Guess what!? I'm the Pilot for your robot! So pay attention to me! Mama?-<em>, or maybe when she went to college at twelve -_they're all beneath me, drinking and casual sex? Disgusting!-_, or maybe it was when she had to fight the Angels, life or death situations every single battle -_you want us to CATCH IT!? - Shinji, you idiot, wait for back-up! - I'll stop you right here in the Geofront!_-, but no matter when she lost hers, all the possible times far too young, she would do everything in her power to let _her_ children keep theirs for as long as possible.

012. Dispose  
>It was possibly the single most horrifying thing he'd ever had to do, and every time was as bad as the first, the smell being the first thing to hit his senses followed by the sight of the horrid creation that his daughter had made in her diaper, but he took it like a man -or to hear Asuka laughingly tell it, like a baby- and whenever it was his turn or he felt like giving Asuka that extra break -which was disturbingly often, to hear Kensuke's opinion on the matter- he powered through and did his duty...cleaning up...her duty... -oh, the <em>smell!<em>-

013. Blaze  
>As Asuka squared off against Kaworu in Terminal Dogma and he waited outside his EVA, Touji imagined he could feel the fire radiating off her as she unfolded her AT-Field and charged the other Angel, a visceral sensation perhaps imagined after hearing her describe how it felt like <em>Fire<em> and _Ice_ when she grabbed hold of her power and let if flow through and around her.

014. Neglect  
>Honestly, Asuka couldn't believe how wilted her flowers were when she returned from a Scientists' Ball in the States that NERV had sponsored, granted the small collection was on the balcony, and they rarely used it since Kyo was born three years before, but she had thought Touji would listen and remember to water them and not neglect them; then again, considering the state the children's room had been in she figured he was more distracted by Mana and Kyo and less concerned with a few easily replaced plants.<p>

015. Quake  
>Touji rarely had nightmares, not like Asuka used to after the aborted Third Impact, but when he did Asuka could feel him quaking through the mattress when she jerked awake at his gasp when whatever terror that haunted him threw him back to consciousness, and she would quickly move over and pull him into a hug, whispering that she was there and everything was okay.<p>

016. Guess  
>Asuka was nearly skipping as she walked up to her and Touji house, giddy with the knowledge she was going to reveal to him, laughing at herself as she recalled how even four years ago she would have laughed in the face of anyone telling her she would be having children at twenty-two, and stepping into the entry she decided she was going to have <em>fun<em> with this and make her husband guess what had her so happy.

017. Quarrel  
>Asuka stormed out of Misato's office, her anger -no, rage- hot enough to cause her AT-Field to visibly shimmer around her as she marched down the hall to an employee lounge, her glowing blue eyes enough to scatter the few NERV personnel in the room; but Touji stayed behind, simmering as he faced Misato and told her in no uncertain terms that keeping Asuka, Angel or not, from fighting to protect Tokyo-3 was simply not happening, no matter what arguments she might come up with.<p>

018. Brood  
>Touji watched Gendo leave his chair and move to stand before the long floor-to-ceiling window at the back of his office, an air of brooding settling over the man as he clasped his hands behind his back, "I may not look it, but I'm probably as old as you," Touji moved to stand beside him, relaxing just enough to allow the decades of memories settle on him knowing Gendo would pick up on the shift, "Thirty years, Gendo, thirty <em>years<em> lived dat included uh family I'd literally destroy duh world tuh protect; and Asuka knows it," he sighed, turning to face the Master Manipulator, "I've never been in yer shoes, and I pray I never am, but I get it; jus' realize I'll do what I gotta to stop ya, just so dey can have one more minute."

019. Effort  
>Touji could tell just how important this date was to his friend from how much effort he was putting into planning it and how much he was worrying, and couldn't stop himself from chuckling, Hikari would be happy with the date and he had nothing to worry over, but the jock could still recall his own nerves when he was starting to date Asuka and thought he knew how to calm the other young man down.<p>

020. Now  
>Asuka had always liked to think she lived in the here-and-now, and Touji was much the same, but years later she realized it had always been a delusion, tricking herself into believing it when she was trapped in her past, and that Touji had really been the one focused on the present, his certainty was what had anchored her and part of what drew her in.<p>

3  
>2<br>1  
>0<p>

A/N: I knew what I was going to do with 012. "Dispose" as soon as I saw it, but 017. "Quarrel" was harder as I didn't want to do a rehash of 026. "Stumble" from the first Hikari/Kensuke series. Then I realized I could have them arguing with someone else instead of each other. Prompt 020. "Now" was also a challenge to write before a wisp of an idea hit me.


End file.
